The Time We All Went To A Public School
by XxLiveFreexX
Summary: What if the Golden Trio,Ginny and Malfoy all go to a public school? Well read and find out.
1. The Letter

Hi i'm Harry Potter. I am a wizard. I have two friends, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. I have sorta a thing for Ron's sister, Ginny Weasley. I was staying at the burrow for the summer.

It was two days until we would be going to Hogwarts (a magic school). And we still haven't gotten our letters.

"Breakfast is ready!" Mrs. Weasley called from the bottom of the stairs.

"Good morning Mrs. Weasley" I said as I sat down in between Ron and Hermione.

"Good morning dear!" she said with a smile.

"Morning" I said to them and they greeted me back.

"Harry, I'm wondering when our letters will come" Hermione said nervously.

Just then, an owl comes flying through the open window.

There is only one letter. Hermione reached for it and read aloud.

"Dear Mr. Potter, Ms. Weasley, Mr. Weasley and Ms. Granger you all and and Mr. Malfoy will be attending a public muggle school because blast-ended skrewts have destroyed Hogwarts as we are trying to fix this mishap."

I took the letter and read the rest of the letter.

"Here is what you will need:

One school bag

25 pencils (the mechanical ones)

2 erasers

A pencil case

Black shoes

A binder

Binder dividers

10 wood pencils (no. 2)

Uniform (we shall be sending that to you right away)

Sorry for the inconvenience,

Minerva Mcgonagall"

"A public school! There is no way I'm going there. And plus, I have no Muggle money" Ron said crossing his arms.

Ginny took a package that came with the letter. Our school uniforms are here and a what is this?" She said picking up a card with a bunch of numbers on it.

Hermione took it and said "Its a credit card it holds muggle money in it. Let me see, oh! Mcgonagall said the numbers for the credit card to purchase thing is 1811."

"Well what are we waiting for lets go shopping" Hermione and Ginny squealed. Ron and I groaned.

"Hey! Don't be too happy, Malfoy is coming with us remember?" Ron said grumpily.

"We will do what we always do. Ignore and avoid" Hermione said grabbing his arm and pushing us out the door.

"How are we going to get there?" Ginny asked.

"There are loads of muggle shops you can find in London. We will use a portkey." Hermione replied.

"Wait where are you guys going?" Mrs. Weasley asked coming down the stairs.

We explained to her what had happened and she wished us farewell.

Well here we go. Shopping...Great.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0ooo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

 **Well hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Be sure to favorite,follow and review! Also check out me and my sisters story Murder on the Hogwarts Express and my sisters first own story called What If? Well hope you have a wonderful day and goodbye!**


	2. Shopping!

**Notice: I do not own Harry Potter. Or any of these pictures**

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Once we got to a muggle mall, we all headed to buy our schoolbags first.

Ginny got this cute floral pink bag.

Hermione got a cyan blue bag that really represents herself.

Ron and I took longer because I never had a choice on what bag I wanted. I usually got Dudley's old one. And I don't know what Ron's excuse was.

In the end we found really good bags.

Ron got an "Adidas" grey bag.

I also got an Adidas bag but its black not grey.

Once we all got bags next we all headed for what was next on our list: 25 pencils. We each had gotten 25 mechanical pencils.

After we headed for the next thing on our list: 2 erasers. Once we were done with that we went to look for black shoes.

Ginny and Hermione got these shoes that said Converse on them.

Ron and I got these black shoes that were branded Adidas once again. Ron seems really obsessed with this brand.

Once we were all done with that we got binders.

Hermione got this sky blue binder that had white polka dots on them.

Ginny got this black and white binder that had zebra prints on them.

Ron got this binder that says "It is what it is"

And I got this binder that read "Why so serious?" but I changed serious into Sirius. This way I would always remember him.

My one was a little bit weird because I thought that we had told no one about the Marauder's map. I wish we knew how Muggles knew about it.

The next thing on our list is binder dividers and pencils. we had gotten that and our shopping is done.

We had went up to the cashier and Hermione had put the card in a machine and pushed in the numbers 1811.

And we were done.

Once we got back to the burrow we showed Mrs. Weasley and Mr. Weasley what we had brought.

It was ten o'clock and it was lights out. I thought about how our muggle school was going to be like.

After 5 minutes I finally dozed off and fell asleep.


	3. The First Day Of School Part 1

**Thank you guys so much. I would personally like to thank "Guest" for reviewing this story and this chapter is for you.**

Today's the day. I woke up extra early for my first day at school.

I was never really excited about school because I knew it wouldn't be fun but now with Ron, Hermione and Ginny I know its gonna be a good year.

I groggily made my way to the bathroom. After brushing my teeth I went back to Ron and I's room where I would wake him up.

"Rise and shine, sunshine"I said as I pulled open the curtains.

"Not now Harry" Ron said taking a pillow and narrowly dodging me.

I pulled away his blanket.

"Give me back my blanket!"Ron yelled.

I knew just how to wake him up. I took a fake spider from my drawer and silently put it on his bed.

"Spider!" I yelled causing Ron to jump out of bed.

"What was that for?" he asked, mad at me.

"It's only thirty more minutes 'till school starts" I said pointing to the clock on our beside table.

Once Ron left for the bathroom I started picking out my first-day-of-school-outfit. I had three choices: A regular T-shirt and some jeans, Another T-shirt and jeans and SURPRISE! another T-shirt and jeans.

I had chosen the second option. Taking my bag I headed downstairs for breakfast. Once I got there, I already saw Hermione and Ginny sitting down chattering about what they think their first school day was gonna be like.

"Well you two are excited" I said as I sat down beside Hermione.

"Of course we are. It's not everyday you get to go to a Muggle school" Ginny said.

Finally, Ron came. He was also wearing a Muggle T-shirt and some pants.

After eating a wonderful breakfast we all went out to go to a school by a portkey.

"Remember no magic!" Mrs. Weasley told us all before wishing us a farewell.

When we landed, we landed in front of a building called "Mountain View High."

It looked magnificent. It was a two story building. We all jumped when we heard such a loud noise.

"I can't believe they are actually making me go to a Muggle school. And with the Weasleys, Mudblood and Potter."

We all closed our eyes. It was the obnoxious Malfoy.

"Hey guys! Nice _outfit's_ " Draco said emphasizing on the word outfits.

We all looked down at our outfits. He burst into laughter.

We all just walked away. He followed us.

"What?" Ron said irrationally.

"Okay, let's get one thing straight: I'm going to have to stick around with you guys because Crabbe and Goyle aren't here" He said matter-of-factly.

"Fine as long as you don't: make fun of us, don't play pranks and embarrass us. Deal?" Ron said.

Draco thought about it for a little while. "Fine!" he said extending a hand.

Ron shook it. _No this can't be happening. Ron and Draco cannot be friends. After everything he put us through. No way!_

Once we stepped into the building the bell rang. Lucky for us, we had to go to the administrator's office.

 _Well here we go!_


	4. The First Day Of School Part 2

**Hi guys! I know it's been long since I posted a new chapter and I'm really sorry about that. Please review, favorite and follow this story. Make sure to check out my sister and I's story 'Murder on the Hogwarts Express.' And her new story ' The Fifth Marauder' her account is XxJustRememberxX. Just before I start the chapter someone told me that I didn't tell you guys why they came to a public school. They had and infestation of Blast-Ended Skrewts. Well hope you enjoy!**

Once we found the Administrator's Office we got our schedule.

Period 1~ Math

All of us have math together.

Period 2~ Science

Draco and I have that period together. Unfortunately.

Period 3~ Chemistry

Ginny and I have that together. And not in _that way_.

Period 4~ Drama

Hermione and I have that period together.

Period 5~ Gym

Draco, Ron and I all have that class together.

Period 6~ History

Ron and I have this class of the day together.

Period 7~ Art

We once again we all have that class together.

* * *

So all of so found our math class pretty fast. Probably because it was right across the hall from the Office.

So because it was the first day of school, we got to sit wherever we wanted.

Ron, Hermione, Ginny and I all sat down in a table group. There was one spot left.

Draco started looking around for a seat and almost everyone took one so we all kinda felt bad for him so Hermione called, "Hey Draco! Over here!"

He somewhat almost smiled and Ron just glared at her.

"What? Poor guy doesn't have any of his friends here and the only people he know's hates him!" Hermione said as Draco walked over.

"Thanks. I owe you guys one" he said taking a seat.

Then, a teacher wearing a black pencil skirt and a black button-up shirt.

"Welcome to math class. I am your teacher, Ms. Taylor" she said spreading out her arms.

"I hope you like where you're sitting because that is where your gonna be sitting for the rest of the year." Apparently, in all the Muggle schools I went to they did the exact same thing.

"Under your table you will find three math sheets. Give me them at the end of the period."

I looked at my sheet of paper. It was _impossible!_

 _Here are a few of them:_

 _1\. 2(w-7)=2_

 _w=?_

 _2\. 6v-2v=20_

 _v=?_

 _3\. c-7c=6_

 _c=?_

Like what?!

After what seemed like 24 hours, she finally interrupted everyone's confusion by saying "It is almost the end of the period! I totally forgot!" Ms. Taylor started handing out locks.

"On the back you will see your locker's combination and number" then she added " You may but away your bags and other things in our locker at the end of this period. Just don't take too long you also have to go to our next class."

Then the bell rang.

We all handed in our worksheets.

Once we had all left the classroom Ginny whispered, "I don't know how to open a lock..."

"It's all right. I'll teach you all" Hermione said reassuringly.

We were all very glad that we all have our lockers beside each others.

I had my locker in between Ginny and Ron.

Now it was time to get to second period.

Everyone went their own ways. Draco and I had the second period together.

So Draco and I went all around the school looking for our class. Finally we found it.

It was a large light brown door with a poster that read 'Don't believe atoms... They make up every thing.'

A man with wilted gray hairs that went into the air stood next to the door. He wore brown loafer shoes, a black trench coat with gold buttons and a black and orange tie, baggy light brown pants and gray glasses.

He had a big nose and a black mustache.

Once he thought all of us were inside the class room he shut the door.

"Hello. My name is Mr. Smith. As you can all see on your desk is a sheet of paper. On that sheet of paper there are three questions. We will all solve them on the board together" then he pointed his fingers as if to warn us "No shenanigans."

I liked this teacher.

He made sure that we all understood.

After forty minutes had passed, the bell once again rang.

We all met up at our lockers.

After getting my Chemistry things Ginny and I went of to our Chemistry class.

We found our class quick because one guy dropped his map around the school.

A woman with dirty blonde hair perfectly tied in a bun greeted us.

She was wearing an simple black long sleeve shirt with a pencil skirt.

I could tell Ginny felt a little intimidated and envious so I gave her a warm hug before stepping in class.

Ginny turned beet red.

She always does that when she's speechless or embarrassed.

I hope it was speechlessness.

"Hello!" She said spreading out her arms.

"My name is Ms. Jones. I will be your Chemistry teacher for the year."

"All we will be doing is just a few name games" Ms. Jones said as she made us all stand in a circle.

We got to interact with a lot of people.

Finally after another forty minutes, The bell once again rang.

Now it was lunch.

Or at least that's what it said in my schedule.

We all went to our lockers and got out our lunch while we talked about everything that happened so far and discussed our teachers.

Once we made it to the cafeteria, we all took a seat next to the windows.

To my surprise , it wasn't that bad and Draco wasn't that annoying.

Apparently, I was wrong about everything.

It wasn't as bad as I thought.


	5. Christmas Shopping

**Hey guys! I know it has been like a year since I updated this story but I have been really busy.**

 **I was actually gonna get rid of this story but I am gonna continue write this story again.**

 **Here is the new chapter!**

 ***4 months later***

It is a week before Christmas Eve!

I'm looking in Diagon Alley for gifts for my friends.

I couldn't help but be excited.

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley invited me over for Christmas.

I entered Broomstix, a shop for broomsticks, looking for Ron's gift.

After 2 minutes of me looking around the store, I found a Firebolt that was on sale.

I went up to the cashier and purchased it.

I knew Ron was gonna like it.

Over the past 4 months we have started to fit in and Draco became more nicer towards us.

It really surprised me how time flew so fast.

The best part of Muggle school is that there is no Snape insulting us and there is no Voldemort chasing us.

I was looking in a bookstore for Hermione's gift and when I was about to give up, I found: Hogwarts A History with EXCLUSIVE Details and Secrets.

That had Hermione all over it.

I purchased it. Next was Fred and Georges gifts.

I went inside Sugarplums Sweets knowing that there is where I would find Fred and Georges gifts.

Immediately I found an extra large size of Bertie Botts Every Flavored Beans. That was for Fred.

Next I found a large package of ten Chocolate Frogs. That was for George.

 ***10 minutes later***

I finally found a gift for Mr. and Mrs. Weasley.

I got Mrs. Weasley a beautiful glass sculpture of a bird.

And for Mr. Weasley, I got him a book called How Things Work.

I was wondering what I should get Draco for his gift.

 _I don't even know what he likes!_

I came across a skull that had "Slytherin" engraved on the back. I purchased it.

I have everyone's gift but...Ginny's

I knew I had to make this one special.

I was looking in a random jewelry store and I came across a silver necklace with Peridot in the middle. Which was her birthstone.

I got it and I let out a relieved sigh. I was done Christmas shopping!

As I was exiting Diagon Alley, I found a familiar face.

It was Cho Chang


	6. A Christmas Surprise

**Hi guys! I hope you all enjoy this chapter please review, follow and favorite this story! QOTD: Who is your favorite Harry Potter character?**

 **Enjoy!**

It is Christmas day!

I woke up and quickly got out of bed, and went downstairs and saw a huge pile of presents that said Harry on them on the floor. I waited for twenty minutes for everyone else to wake up and then opened my presents. It was very tempting but I managed. Slowly everyone awoke and came downstairs and began to open their presents.

I opened up Hermione's gift first. She got me a kit on how to keep your broomsticks clean and treat them properly. I needed this kit because the end of my broomstick looks really bushy. I thanked her and she thanked me for the book I got her.

Ron got me two chocolate frogs and Bertie Botts every flavored beans. I thanked him and he thanked me for the Firebolt.

Fred got me Extendable Ears. I thanked him and he thanked me.

George got me a Weasley Joke Box. I thanked him and he thanked me.

Mr. Weasley got me a rubber duck and I couldn't be happier. It reminded me of the first time I met him and he asked me about the function of a rubber duck. I thanked thanked him and he thanked me.

Mrs. Weasley got me four galleons, two sickles and 20 knuts. I thanked her and she thanked me.

The rest of the day we spent playing Quidditch, joking around and having a good time.

We were in the middle of a really good movie when Mrs. Weasley called us downstairs.

"What's wrong mum?" Ron asked.

"Firstly, I made you all hot chocolate and you four" she said pointing at Hermione, Ron, Ginny and I, "have got packages that someone sent you."

We thanked her for the hot chocolate and then went to open the packages.

When we found out who it was from, you could tell we were shocked.

It was from Draco.

We got a Christmas gift from Draco...

We decided to write him a thank you note and went back upstairs.

 **1 hour later**

We were downstairs when Bubo bubo, the Malfoy family's owl, came to us with a note.

We took the note and it flew away.

The note read:

 _ **We regret to inform you that, Draco has unfortunately passed away this evening. He was taken to St. Mungo's Hospital when he collapsed in his room.**_

 _ **He had heart failure.**_

 _ **The funeral is next week Friday. We hope to see you there.**_

 ** _Love, Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy._**


	7. Too Many Surprises

**Hope you enjoy this chapter. Please review, follow and favorite this story.**

When we went to school the next day we all felt depressed.

"It feels weird without him" Ginny said, breaking the two minute silence.

"I know. I never thought I would ever miss him" Ron confessed.

We all walked toward our first period class-math class.

Inside we found a very familiar blonde head.

"Draco?" Hermione called out.

"Hi guys!" he said.

"We thought you were dead!" Hermione said with tears falling down her face and hugging so tight like he might disappear.

"How are you alive?" I asked.

"Well, I was actually dead for seven minutes. And in that time me mum and father sent out a mass message that I was dead. The doctors say its a miracle that I'm alive."

Someone cleared their throat.

We turned around and it was the teacher.

"I'm sorry to ruin this 'love fest' but we want to learn. Plus, it's not like one of you just died!" She said.

We all just gave each other a look and silently chuckled.

We all sat down and the rest was just a average math class.

Everything seemed right again.

Halfway through math class, Draco whispered to us that he had something to tell us.

"Tell us during lunch" Hermione said.

Once at lunch, Draco said that when he was 'dead', he was in a giant field and two men were pulling him into a passage way of light. Before he went in, the two men whispered in his ear, "La verite doit sortir"

What could that mean?

Someone cleared their throat.

"Hi guys!" Emily said.

Emily is a girl from our science class that we had become pretty good friends with the past year.

"You guys won't believe what happened!"

"What happened?" Ron asked.

"Josh...is dead."

"What?!"

All five of us gasped.  
_

 **Dun dun dun! There you guys go! the new chapter! This is where the real plot comes in and it gets interesting.**

 **Once again please follow, favorite and review this story! I was very happy to find out that I got two reviews on my last chapter!**

 **P.s don't worry, I will explain next chapter who Josh is.**

 **Fun Fact: I was planning on Draco to actually die but you all seemed really sad about it so I decided to keep him alive.**


	8. Authors Note

**Happy nineteen year anniversary Harry Potter. Today Albus Severus Potter is going onto the train for his first year of Hogwarts. Today is the last scene in Harry Potter. Today marks the end of an era but opens the doors to the next generation.**

 **Good luck Albus!**


End file.
